nnwafandomcom-20200215-history
Namikaze Isegkei
Character's First Name Isegkei Character's Last Name Namikaze IMVU Username IIHeiii Bloodline/Clan The Namikaze Clan Nickname Soul of Konoha Age 35 years old Date of Birth 12/25/45 AN Gender Male Ethnicity Konohagurkian Hair Blonde Eyes Light Blue Height 6'1 Weight 156 lbs Skin Tone Light Tan Blood Type O Occupation Jounin Commander Scars/Piercings/Tattoos/Other Distinguishing Features None Affilation Konohagakure Ninja Registration Number 131092 Relationship Status Death of previous Wife ; Rhin Uchiha Family None that is aware of. Personality Isegkei is rather the Bright Sunshine and relaxed days of Konoha. Many villagers and shinobi alike know of him and are always more than happy to greet him along the streets. He likes to take things lightly, but can put his foot down on the rules if necessary. He prefers things to be thought out, rather than diving in head first into something. He has a calm and reserved aura and most people automatically enjoy his company. Nindo "The Will of Fire was never meant to continuously burn; Let it be extinguished so even a stronger flame may aspire." Summoning Aki - A dog no bigger than what the Inuzuka's have. It shares powers within Isegkei's own, both lining their strengths and ninjutsu from combined techniques and tactics. She carries a large but soft coat of brown, with shades of grey on her sides and her forehead. Her eyes are emerald green and her nose coloured black. One of her ears have been chewed off as a child, but that's the only significant feature she has that's noticeable. Ninja Rank Jounnin Commander Affinity Element One Earth Affinity Element Two Fire Affinity Element Three Lightning Kekkei Genkai/Hiden None Weapons of Choice Konoha's Brazing Knuckles - They're nothing special. Aside from the custom made Jounnin gloves to have better grip and protection of the hands, Isegkei put together thick metal plates on the front of the hand and near the knuckles to enhance his Taijutsu performance. They can conduct lightning as well, doubling the power and strength for a potential attack. Strengths Exceptional Ninjutsu Exceptional strength Exceptional Taijutsu Above Average Stamina Above Average Shurikenjutsu Above Average Fuinjutsu Weaknesses Below Average Kenjutsu Below Average Learning Speed Below Average Genjutsu Poor Barrier Ninjutsu Poor Medical Ninjutsu Poor Chakra Control Chakra Color Silver/White Weapon/Accessory Inventory List: Kunai: 2 Pieces (Max of 6) - 6 Shuriken: 1 Piece (Max of 10) - 10 Senbon: 1 Piece (Max of 10) - 0 Makibishi Spikes: 0.5 Pieces (Max of 10) - 0 Small Scroll: 3 Pieces (Max of 5) - 3 Medium Scroll: 4 Pieces (Max of 3) - 0 Large Scroll: 5 Pieces (Max of 1) - 0 Smoke Bomb: 3 Pieces (Max of 3) - 3 Flash Bomb: 3 Pieces (Max of 3) - 3 Paper Bomb: 2 Pieces (Max of 10) - 0 Exploding Tag: 3 Pieces (Max of 10) - 5 Rebreather: 5 Pieces (Max of 1) - 1 Sword: 6 Pieces (Max of 8) - 2 Trench Dagger: 5 Pieces (Max of 2) - 2 Bow: 6 Pieces (Max of 1) - 0 Bo Staff: 6 Pieces (Max of 1) - 0 Kusarigama: 5 Pieces (Max of 1) - 0 Hand Fan: 3 Pieces (Max of 2) - 0 Giant Folding Fan: 5 Pieces (Max of 1) - 0 Gunbai: 6 Pieces (Max of 1) - 0 Any other Weapon: 6 Pieces - 0 Any other Accessory: 5 Pieces - 0 Jutsu List Lightning Style: Lightning Release: Lightning Rod Lightning Shadow Release Clone Lightning Release: Thunder Binding Lightning Release: Lightning Quake Flash Fire Style: Fire release: Running Fire Fire release: Pheonix Fire Fire release: Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning Fire style: Pheonix Sage Fire Technique Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Explosive Clone Earth Style: Earth Release: Underground Explosion Earth Release: Ground Bedrock Earth Release: Bed Rock Coffin Earth Release: Lithic Press Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears Earth Release: Flying Thrown Stones Earth Release: Rock Section Cane Earth Release: Mudslide Earth Style: Earth Style Rampart Earth Style: Earth Shore Return Earth Release: Earth Flow Divide